Fluff Fridays
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Collection of Fluff Friday stories. based on Prompts from tumblr. Most of the time it will be Sakura x Multi depending on the prompts. however that won't always be the case. as this will be also General posting of Naruto Drabbles.
1. Angel

Angel, a Drabble

Written by: Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe on Tumblr

Disclaimer: I don't own any of part of Naruto.

ItaIzu, SasuSaku, ItaSaku (only if you squint)

* * *

He missed her

It was always hard not to think about her. Especially the way her dark eyes glistened at the sight of him.

Izumi really was something else. It's such a shame as considering she still has a hold over Itachi, even to this day.

Itachi could never stop the thought of her from popping in his head.

Emotionally cutting himself off from the rest of the world was exhausting for a dying a man.

On a rare occasion Itachi wanted his body just to give in to his disease but no he had hold on to this life for as much as he could, so he could give his little brother the fight he has been waiting for. Nonetheless Itachi wouldn't have to wait much longer, his time was nearly up.

Itachi was jealous of Sasuke, that foolish little brother of his was going have a full life ahead of him, Sasuke didn't have pain of being first born, the prodigy clan heir. While Sasuke was talented in his own right and possibly would have lead a similar life to his but Itachi accomplishments always outweighed Sasuke. Certainly the attention of their father, Fugaku Uchiha.

So at the same time Itachi was more than happy that Sasuke was going to live a full life.

He just wished it hadn't turned out like this. The Massacre, Sasuke encountering Orochimaru, Sasuke then turning to the snake sanin. His brother was on a dangerous path and Itachi knew it was partially his fault, Yes Sasuke did make those choices but it didn't stop Itachi punishing himself over it.

The silver lining in Sasuke's life would be those two teammates of his. Itachi had a feeling that they'd be the ones to bring his brother back to his senses. You know after all the damaged he caused to his brother.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, they reminded Itachi so much of Shisui and Izumi, it so damn hurt.

Naruto was much like Shisui in personality and spirit.

But as for the girl, she is beautiful, no questioning it. If anything Sakura visually was the complete opposite to Izumi from her pink hair to her green eyes.

Izumi didn't have much of an abrasive side and if she did then she hid it well from Itachi but he could tell Sakura cared for Sasuke, he looked in on his brother from time to time from his limited time in the leaf village during the exams.

Sure, Sakura had been like the other girls but she was 12 at the time, it be strange if a 12 year old didn't behave like that for someone they had feelings for. Though what made Sakura truly stand out from the other girls was how she looked at his brother, she looked at Sasuke the same way Izumi looked him.

It was her eyes, he missed most of all. They held him in such a presence that Itachi could never logically explain to himself.

However if he had to describe it, It was almost like an Angel looking at him, somehow seeing him through all the good, the bad and the ugly.

Itachi was purely curious that if Sakura would look at him the way Izumi had. If the scenario had ever presented itself.

Or perhaps she was just an angel only meant for Sasuke.

Now once again, Itachi was jealous of Sasuke.


	2. Food

Food, a drabble

Prompt: Food

Written by: Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe on Tumblr

Note: this based on a fanart I originally did for this prompt.

Pairing: ItaSaku

AU

* * *

A smile broke out on Itachi's lips as he watched the pinkette devour the tasty cold treat in her hand. It was a treat they were both had been sharing but Itachi had found himself distracted with how happy Sakura was a mere strawberry ice cream cone.

The long haired Uchiha knew it was odd for him to be so enamoured by this but whatever made Sakura happy, intially made Itachi happy.

Pulling her mouth away from the cone, taking note of Itachi's face. She gave him a smile before "What did I get some on my face?" she asked him

"No" he said softly.

Bringing one of his hands behind her neck and brought his mouth down to meet hers in a kiss. prying her lips open with his tongue, his taste buds getting a small taste of that strawberry flavor.

Sakura moaning into the kiss.

but then Itachi pulled away, "You taste good" he told her as he wore a smirk on his face.

Sakura blushed


	3. Room Mates

Roommates, A drabble

Written by: Karma's Slave/ OriginalLadyScythe on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto Franchise.

Note: This is also based on a fan art, which I have made for the prompt originally.

Pairing: MadaSaku

Clearly AU

* * *

"Sakura, you cannot spend your vacation sulking" Ino said to her childhood friend

"Who says I can't" the pinkette retorted to the blonde.

"Let's see, everyone one of our friends. Even Sasuke of all people is telling you to relax." Ino pointed out to Sakura, whom was groaning miserably at that piece of information. Naturally that last point had to hold some merit to it.

Yes, Sakura Haruno needed to relax however it was a hard task to accomplish seeing how Sakura was a doctor and her mind was always focused on her patients which wasn't a horrible thing mind you, in fact it is a very admirable quality about her. The real issue was it took up Sakura's personal life to the extreme. Most of Sakura's time off are usually forced down on to her.

"Forehead, you are getting out of this apartment right now and we are not coming back to it until the next morning" declared Ino. "Besides, Sakura when was the last time you were in a relationship with a man, or hell even had a one night stand?" the blonde questioning her friend.

Purposely avoiding the question "Ino, it's only one in the afternoon."

"I have planned this day out to its fullest, Forehead" Ino tone of voice growing louder as she was determined in her self-appointed mission.

"Shhh, Geez Ino-Pig could you get any louder. My roommate is sleeping" Sakura

Ino raising a blonde brow at her friend, "Why is **he still** staying here with you?"

The pinkette shook her head, "I don't know, maybe he had a falling out with the others and he's blowing off steam here" Sakura answered as she towards the door where her guest was staying.

"How long ago was that?" Ino questioned

Sakura taking in a breathe as she gave it some thought, "Almost five months"

"FIVE MONTHS?" Ino actually surprised by this news.

"Ino, keep your voice down"

"Don't care right now. Isn't it weird having such an old guy for roommate, forehead" Ino flat out asked Sakura.

But before Sakura could even answer, the two young women were interrupted by the sound of a bedroom door opening, and walking into the Sakura's living room was Madara Uchiha, whom was not wearing anything as the older man had no shame what so ever. Giving both Sakura and Ino quite of view.

Ino eyes widening as she saw the size of… **"Wow"** she thought to herself however the blonde failed to notice Sakura's lack of reaction.

Both of them red in the face as seeing the older Uchiha in his full glory. He stopped for a moment, not even acknowledge Ino as he kept his eyes on Sakura for a moment and smirked at her. His indolence radiating off of him, sent shivers down Sakura's spine but Ino's as well.

Madara knew he didn't need to say anything, his nonverbal statement was more than enough before he continued on his way to Sakura's bathroom as he knew both of them were staring at his well-toned posterior.

Never the less there was one thing that needed to be said, "But as you can see Yamanaka, there are many advantages." He told her. Before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Ino was speechless.

"Ino, when you asked me, that last time I had a man…" Sakura briefly hesitated "It was this morning"

End


	4. Rivals

Love Rivals

Prompt: Rivalry

A Crack Humor one-shot Drabble

Alternate Universe / Modern

A little Love note/nod to the MultiSaku.

* * *

"Of all things I would have wanted you to inherit Sarada, this certainly was not one of them." Sakura told her daughter as the pink haired woman was trying to console her daughter, stroking her back. As much as Sarada took after her father in looks, Sarada was all Sakura.

The teenager could only cuddle into her mother. "I just don't understand how this could have happened mom."

Sakura sighed, "It's hard to explain it Sarada but these things can happen to people, it happened to me"

Sarada's situation couldn't certainly be helped by the fact that the Uchiha was growing into an extremely beautiful woman, naturally it was going to cause some problems. Just as it had for Sakura.

Sakura could feel the impending headache as she thought back to her younger days when the boys made themselves crazy over her. Sakura never told Sarada the full extent of how the rivalries those boys held for her.

Sarada only knew about her father and Naruto fought over her however Sakura didn't dare mention, there was also a few others such as Sarada's Uncle Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Kakashi and even Madara but there were also some of Itachi's other friends, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Hiden. Not that Sakura ever mentioned it to anyone she could have sworn Itachi's only other female friend Konan would check her out from time to time. Sakura was secretly flattered by this.

Sarada is never going to find out about any of them. Last thing she wanted for her daughter was complex or her daughter thinking her mother was a slut for unwittingly attracting too many males. Sakura merely shook the thought from her mind. Now that thought was going a bit far, even for her.

But this wasn't about Sakura anymore, it was her daughter's turn go through this madhouse of affections.

And that it came in the form of her teammates and friends, Boruto, Mitisuki, Shikadei, Inojin, and Metal Lee.

Now Sakura's only current problem was how to break this news to Sasuke.

"Mom, how'd you solve this problem?" the teen questioned her mother.

Giving her only daughter a smile, "Well as you already know that your father and Naruto, were rivals ever since we were kids and they certainly fought and competed over nearly everything, including me. But as we were getting older, I was getting so fed up with it. That I decided to end the fight over me, myself"

"What did you do mom?"

"Now I'm not going to pretend I had some great big plan but I played it by ear. I would go on dates with both of them and we saw how things would go from there,"

"And then what mama?"

"As for Naruto by the third date, we just weren't clicking in that way, Naruto thought we would. You see over time, Naruto felt like a brother to me and naturally he realized that I was more like a sister to him." Sakura explained to her daughter

"Did you guys kiss?"

"If you're asking if 'Uncle' Naruto was my first kiss, No he wasn't. But we did share a kiss or two. And it felt weird to us Sarada, That's how we came to realize our relationship with each other had changed.

"So it was Papa then that was your first kiss" Sarada concluded.

"…Yeah…" Sakura could hear her inner laughing at her response, **"Outer-Chan you liar"**

" _You shut up"_ Sakura responded to Inner.

" **Our first kiss Outer-Chan, I remember like it was yesterday. Us and Itachi in a secluded hallway of the Uchiha manor. Our back pressed into the wall as his body covered ours. Then If I recall correctly Outer-Chan you're the one who closed the gap between your mouths."**

" _I don't recall"_

" **And you were also the one who slipped him some tongue"**

Sakura's face turned tomato red at the true fact, she's trying hard to deny.

" **Just a shame, you guys only made it to third base, I mean the man must have been an incubus in a prior life, because what he could with just his hands, imagine the rest of what he could have done to this body" Inner Sakura said**

Biting her bottom lip, Sakura was trying not to remember that or think of the 'what ifs' of that night. _"I loathe you"_

"Mama?" Sarada calling out to her mother, who was lost in thought.

"Yes, sweetie"

"Were you thinking about your kiss with papa" Sarada asked with that childlike gleam in her eyes.

" _Oh Crap, I can't resist that face"_

"…Yes…"

" **Lying again, Outer-Chan"**

"So then you went out with Papa, right Mama?"

"Yes, we did Sarada"

" **And then there was that time you guys broke up for a little while and well which lead to a very interesting nights with Kakashi" Inner Sakura chimed in.**

" _You're despicable."_

"And to cut a long story short, I married your father and everything else eventually just fell into place" Sakura partially lying to her child.

None of them had taken it well.

In fact several attempts on Sasuke's life had occurred at the time. Family occasions at the Uchiha household were always so uncomfortable. Nonetheless everyone played nice for Sarada's sake as it would have been hard to explain to then young Sarada.

" **Yeah that Uncle Itachi was her almost Daddy"** Inner Sakura joked.

And all that information on her encounters with Itachi, Kakashi and any other man will be taken to Sakura's grave.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll just take some time sweetie, trust me" Sakura advised her daughter

And if Inner Sakura had the ability to, she would have died of laughter.

* * *

Note to Guest, Okay I just wanted to point out something here. That last drabble was clearly MadaSaku, **No MadaIno**. I mean Ino was just merely reacting to a naked Madara. Madara is an intimating guy, even when he's not trying. As for his comment to her, it was merely his response for her writing him off as 'some old guy'.

I just wanted to justify that for that drabble.


	5. Mystery

Mystery,

Written by: Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto Franchise.

Fluff Friday

AU

* * *

The lights quickly flicker on, two figure enter into a small apartment.

Walking over to his liquor cabinet. "How about a drink?" Itachi offered his 'guest'. He didn't bother removing his red fedora or matching coat. He didn't plan on staying after questioning Haruno.

"Fine" she answered him, giving him annoyed look. She didn't want to be here, not with him, her former lover's older brother.

She knew why he wanted to see her, it was about his brother who had gone missing. Word on the street was Sasuke Uchiha was making deals that he couldn't back up, so they wacked him for it. Other rumors were he ran off with some floozy or even that blonde idiotic friend of his.

Now that would have been a scandal for the Uchiha's and well as for Sakura Haruno but that one definitely wasn't true as the blonde, better known as Naruto was mutual friend to Sakura as well he was also looking for Sasuke on her behalf.

Sasuke had been missing for five weeks now.

Itachi Uchiha poured the hard liquor into two glasses in front of him, as he watched the reflection of the dame walking over to his desk.

The pink haired beauty, turned her body around as she was now facing his back, her petite body using his desk to hold herself up.

She grew irritated by his silence. He knew it but he didn't care. Walking over to her handing her one of the glasses.

Taking the glass from him "I'm no longer one for pleasantries Uchiha, what do you want me from?" she questioned him as she gave him a stern look.

"Answers. That foolish little brother of mine, where is he?"

"You think I know!"

"You were the one last seen with him"

"Yeah, I was and that doesn't mean I know what happened to him afterward, last thing I remember was Sasuke standing behind me, thanking me for everything. Next thing I know I'm waking up on a park bench" she told Itachi, while her tone of voice was filled with anger, the older Uchiha could see the pure hurt in her eyes.

Sakura looking down at the drink in her hand, bringing it to her lips and taking a long sip. The liquor was certainly strong as it left a sting in her throat.

She sighed, "I may not know where he is, but I do know why, he was leaving because of you"

Now that was news to Itachi as Sakura continued to speak. "All he ever wanted was just some validation from that crooked family of yours but no it was always about you that was the pride of the Uchiha. While Sasuke was just there."

Taking a sharp breathe, Itachi knew Sakura wasn't completely wrong in her accusation. He did overshadow his brother throughout their lives but for Sasuke to just up and leave everyone behind was mystifying to him. Not to mention down right infuriating.

Sakura continued on "I'm begged him to stay you know. I begged till tears were running down my face and my throat was sore. He kept refusing, stubborn bastard."

Itachi could see the tears forming in her emerald colored eyes as she was recollecting one of the worst nights of her life "Hell I even pleaded with him to take me with him but we both can see how that turned out."

He felt bad for the broken hearted dame, his brother really pulled a fast one on her.

Green eyes meeting black, "Why wasn't I enough for him?" Sakura asked, she didn't expect Itachi to give her answer.

Setting his still full glass beside her empty one, he stepped up closer her.

She really was beauty, Itachi could think back to most of the occasions Sasuke would bring her too. He never forgot this one event, where she wore a beautiful blood red dress. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, that night.

Silence over took Itachi's apartment as the two were still locked in a stare.

What took place next was a great shock to both of them, as Itachi closed the gap between them as he was now kissing his brother's former girlfriend.

Maybe it was the mutual grief they shared, that lead them to this breaking point.

The kiss grew heavier, her arms wrapping around his neck, her hands knocking off the red fedora. Itachi leaning into her body. His own hands grazing down her body before settling on her hips. Picking Sakura up for a moment to place her on to his desk.

Itachi stepping right in between her legs. Instinctively wrapping one of them around him. Bringing him closer to her.

It wasn't until the sound of glass breaking that broke Itachi and Sakura out of their passionate moment. He looked to see that one the drinking glasses from earlier had been knocked off the desk.

They both took it as a sign to stop. However they didn't back away from each other.

Sakura could see her red lipstick smeared on to Itachi's mouth, she would have had a good chuckle at that. If things were under better circumstances.

It was then Sakura remembered. Something very important about Sasuke. Oh God, how could she have been so stupid! To even think about this event.

"Itachi, I don't know if this would help you or not but few weeks ago before Sasuke left there was this one incident, Sasuke and I were having a late dinner and well this eccentric man kept bothering us and goading Sasuke about you"

"Sakura, what man. Can you describe him?"

"He had long dark hair, it really stood out against his complexion, though it was dark out that night, but that man was pale"

Itachi didn't need to hear any more, he now knew who played a key role in his brother's disappearance.

"Thank you, Sakura" he told her

Now that Itachi had a big clue for this mystery over his brother's whereabouts, it did leave at least one unasked question in the air.

Where would that kiss leave Itachi and Sakura now?


	6. Enemies

Weren't Boys The Enemies?

Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe

Disclaimer: I do not own any part in the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Franchise.

Fluff Friday, Prompt: Enemies

Alternate universe

Drabble

Note: I'm not sure what I was going for but I do like how it turned out.

* * *

Sakura Haruno seriously wished that someone would have told life was going to be this way. It was supposed to be simple in a girl's world right? Where you could only relay on a fellow girl and boys were simply the enemy.

But then It all started on the day when then young girl began to start seeing boys in a new distinctive light. It was a subtle change for the pinkette at first, a change that she didn't care for.

Naruto Uzumaki was the first boy to have an openly have a crush on her, and to this day Sakura didn't entirely understand why? Sakura didn't deny that she had an odd relationship with her loud classmate. The blonde and pinkette hadn't started out as friends but along the way they had become friends. One moment she was friendly with him and then Naruto would do something that seemed to send Sakura off into a violent reaction.

While he did like to cause trouble, Naruto was also a well-intentioned kid even if that wasn't always the first impression he left with people.

And Naruto would simply brush it off as if it nothing. And they would simply be friends again in his eyes while Sakura remain confused at this 'routine' of theirs…well until Sakura had finally would meet Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

For Sakura it was like getting a big piece to an unsolvable puzzle, she could see why Naruto was hanging out around her. Kushina and she had a similar behavior that drew the hyperactive blonde boy towards her.

Naruto's crush eventually faded with time and eventually found his way to Hinata Hyuga. Sakura was happy for them, Naruto deserved a kind girl like Hinata.

But Sakura was grateful for the head start either way.

Oh but then came him, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's heart pounded harder at the mere thought, or even mention of him.

That boy should have come with a warning sign or at the very least some bells. The exact day he entered into Sakura Haruno's life.

Like Naruto, Sasuke was also her classmate in fact the three of them have been assigned the same classes ever since kindergarten.

Naruto Uzumaki was harmless compared to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura consider Sasuke to be dangerous as he made the other girls in the school 'Go Crazy' and that was easy way to describe it.

All day she'd hear the girls talk about how cute he was and how perfect he was. Sakura was stunned to even hear this from her own best friend's mouth, Ino and somehow along the way Sakura started agreeing with the other girls which eventually started a rift between her and Ino.

Again someone should have warned Sakura Haruno that age 12 is when a girl's world changes, your fellow girls somehow become the enemy while the boys become something else to a girl.

Sakura Haruno was the one to fall for Sasuke Uchiha, she really couldn't describe how or why she was drawn into him. Sakura needed a logical explain for this, she wanted an answer that wasn't based on his appearance like the other girls. Sasuke was aloof by his own choices, he as blunt when he had to be and boy did Sakura have a field day with that one. Let's just say 'annoying' has become a trigger phrase for Sakura.

Seriously what was it about this boy that would make her heart pound every time she glanced in his direction? Or the way his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Other times he made her sad, then he'd make her angry, not that anyone could see for Sasuke she actually attempted to suppress her hothead action. An action she never took with Naruto for no reason at all.

And then there were these unspeakable moments between the two. It was late one night Sakura had ran into Sasuke on her way home; He had tagged along her side, the young Uchiha was avoiding going home after a nasty fight with his older brother and Sasuke wasn't ready to face him just yet. Sakura didn't say much to him as she didn't understand what it was like to have a sibling. She'd imagine it would have it's up and down moments. But Sakura would never forget when Sasuke told her "Thank you"

To anyone else, it would have been nothing more than a thank you but for Sasuke and Sakura it would always be something more to them.

At times Sakura really wanted to hit him or kiss him, then both. Sasuke was an even bigger more complicated puzzle then Naruto was, and that exasperated the shit of Sakura especially now that they were getting older.

This boy was intentionally making her crazy

Truthfully Sakura would not have had it any other way. It was an enemy's line she didn't mind crossing over into anymore.

End


	7. Ghost

Ghost.

Fluff Friday

Written by: Original LadyScythe also known As Karma's Slave.

Warning this is CRACK HUMOR…I wouldn't even call it good Crack. I wrote it when I was on heavy meds at the time, and I tried to make it better after the fact.

But I came back to it, hoping to improve it…just a bit.

Dont know why I avoided posting this one for so long

* * *

"Oh Itachi, would you relax it's not like they going to know we're here." Shisui said to younger cousin "Besides Aunt Mikoto asked us to check on little Sarada-Chan" he then said. As the deceased Uchiha family would look over in on Sasuke and his family from within the afterlife. Mikoto Uchiha was not pleased with seeing her only grandchild unhappy.

"As I recall my mother only asked me to check on Sasuke's family, you, Shisui invited yourself as usual" Itachi pointed out to Shisui as the long haired Uchiha could mentally recall how many times Shisui was over the house specially around meal times. If it weren't for the fact that Shisui is family, His father and mother wouldn't have put up with it as long as they did.

Rolling his eyes at his longtime friend, "Semantics Itachi."

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me"

As they two deceased Uchiha's finally made it to their destination, the recently rebuilt Uchiha and refurbished house after a certain Uchiha matriarch accidently demolished it.

Upon entering the home both specters were taken back by the living room "Man, Sasu-chan's got a nice place" Shisui commented as he was impressed with the design of the home.

"Hn" Itachi agreed. It was fitting for the Uchiha family.

Before another word could be said, a continuous ringing was filling through the living room, a pink haired woman came rushing into the room to answer the phone.

"Hello" a woman's filling the room.

Both Uchiha set their eyes on the pink haired woman

"Darling, well this is certainly surprise" the genuine contentment could be heard in her voice. "Oh you're almost back in Konoha, Sarada will certainly be happy. No she's training but that should be wrapping up soon"

Shisui seeing Sasuke's wife for the first time for himself, "She certainly looks a familiar, can't put my finger on it" he muttered to Itachi

Sakura then giggling at whatever Sasuke had told her, "Yes, that certainly would give us some time later tonight" as her light complexion was turning light pink.

Itachi turned to his cousin with an eyebrow raised, "you really don't remember her?"

"Nah I don't. Want to give me a hint?"

Shaking his head in his own disbelief "Shisui that is Sakura, the little girl who fawned over Sasuke. The one, you specifically told that Sasuke liked girls with long hair"

"Pinkie-Chan!" Shisui now remembering young girl with her short hair and the red ribbon in her hair that sometime have her bunny ear appearance. "Well she certainly grew up very fine" as the deceased Uchiha was getting a hard look at Sakura's body as he now wore a smirk, which Itachi was too familiar with. It was the look Shisui would always give to the ladies he was interested in.

"Shisui, No" Itachi said in a warning voice as if his cousin was a dog.

"What, she's hot! Don't deny it Itachi."

"And still Sasuke's wife"

"Regardless, she's hot"

"Alright, Darling, I'll see you soon, Love you. Bye-bye" Sakura then hanging up the phone.

Her face felt warm, she couldn't wait to see her husband however Sakura's happy mood was short lived as she could feel like eyes were on her. It was same feeling she'd get when perverts would check her out as she went about her normal routine whether she was working at the hospital. "Okay, that's odd" Sakura muttered to herself as she took quick glances around her home looking for this 'pervert'.

"Knock it off, Shisui"

"What I'm just having a little fun, you should try it sometime" he sassed Itachi.

"That's it, we're leaving"

"Kill joy, could we at least see little Sasu-Chan before we leave?" he whined

Itachi didn't answer him all he could do was glare at his cousin. In life and outside of his shinobi life Itachi was rather a calm and demure person. However despite much popular belief, he wasn't perfect.

There was a miniscule number of people who knew how to irritate the shit out of him and Shisui certainly was one of them.

Sakura then felt cold chill filling the room, "Itachi, your making her cold"

Ghosts with emotions tended to have on odd effect on the living as it could create any type of outcome. Itachi seeing the effect he was having on his sister in law, he stopped and let his anger at Shisui go.

Soon enough, Shisui got what he wanted as the front door to the Uchiha house opened, It was little Sasu-Chan; With his long-ish hair and his cloak. "Geez dramatic much, Sasu-chan" Shisui commented to Itachi

"Darling!" Sakura spotting her husband, she came over to him and took him into her arms before they broke apart, Sasuke then bringing his hand to Sakura's forehead and poking it.

Itachi smiled at his little brother.

"Hey that's your thing"

"Don't ruin this for me, Shisui"

Sasuke then moving his hand to the side of Sakura's face drawing it closer to his and giving her a kiss, which she happily returned. Then pulling away from her husband.

"We've missed you" she told him

"I Know" which in Sasuke speak means, "I missed you too"

"Papa!" a voice behind the reunited couple, as they saw their daughter as she ran to her father basically tackling him to the ground. Sarada clearly was learning her mother's techniques.

Sakura laughing at the site of her husband and daughter. It was all too precious.

"I believe we've seen enough Shisui" as Itachi smiled at his cousin.

"Yeah, we have" returning Itachi's smile

"Sorry Papa" Sarada getting off her father, Sasuke just smirked at his daughter.

Sasuke after picking himself up from the floor, he felt a strange vibe throughout his home, he could tell it wasn't threatening but it certainly needed to be check out.

As Itachi and Shisui walked past the family of three "Just one more thing before we go Itachi" Shisui said as he leaned over to Sakura.

"Ah" Sakura letting out a noise she felt something pinch at her bottom.

"Shisui!

Sasuke then using his rinnigan, he taken back by the sight of his brother and cousin, more likely the sight of Itachi hitting Shisui upside his head but not before he saw his cousin touch his wife.

Before Shisui could even do anything back to Itachi, he felt like a pair of eyes on him and apparently Itachi was noticing this too.

Yes, the ghosts were being watched, there was nothing more ironic.

"Eh, Itachi. You don't suppose Sasuke could see us with that eye of his?"

The two ghost both looked to the Sasuke and were greeted with a scowling facial expression that both of them very familiar with

"Hey Sasu-Chan!"

The End


	8. Lady Bug

Ladybug

Written by: Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Boruto Franchise.

Fluff Friday, Drabble

Alternate Universe

Note: this was also based on a fan art, I did. However this wasn't supposed to be sad fluff.

* * *

Sarada Uchiha couldn't have been any more proud of herself as she continued packing boxes as the youngest Uchiha was moving out of her childhood home today.

Deciding to go way for college had not been an easy choice to make for the young woman. Especially when one had such a large family.

Naturally, her parents, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha would want her to be happy.

Her grandparents both Uchiha and Haruno wanted her to stay home and go to school.

Great Uncle Madara, also wanted Sarada to stay home but he wanted her to marry a nice Uchiha boy and make babies. To be fair, Madara came from a different lifestyle and it certainly showed as Madara has been saying this Grandpa Fugaku was a young man.

But most of the family has come to ignore Great Uncle Madara.

Only cousin Obito has followed the old kook's advice as he married his high school sweetheart, Rin.

Her cousin, Shisui suggested she take some time off and travel, experience the world for bit and then go to school when you're ready. To be truthful, it was a tempting idea.

Sarada now moving on to the next box as she was seeing what she was keeping, what was staying or was getting thrown out, the young Uchiha had acquired a lot of gifts from friends and family over the years, each becoming a precious memory to her. _"This shouldn't have been in a box"_ thought Sarada. She could feel her eyes watering up as she came across a jewelry box that had been given to her a long time ago, from her Uncle Itachi. She had been so upset when she couldn't find it, she genuinely thought she lost the last connection she had to him.

Opening the jewelry box and seeing the necklace he always wore.

She missed him greatly, also inside the box was a note addressed to Sarada or more accurately 'To my Ladybug' Itachi would call her his little lady bug, Sarada had such interest in them at such a young age, when she was younger her parents had dressed her up as Ladybug from James and Giant Peach while they were dressed as Miss Spider and Mr. Centipede it was for Halloween party.

Uncle Itachi has spotted her that night and nickname stuck ever since.

Itachi Uchiha had died young as a serve form of lung cancer had did their damage to his body. The disease had already spread by the time it was discovered.

Sarada recalled how heartbroken the family was at the news but the only thing they could have done was make Itachi comfortable until it was time.

She had been 10 years old as she was sitting by his bedside reading to him 'James and Giant Peach', her mother Sakura Haruno-Uchiha treating him. She hadn't known at the time but her father was in the other room making arrangements making sure his older brother's affairs were taken care of.

And then he just closed his eyes and that was her last moment with Uncle Itachi.

Much like her parents, she knew Uncle Itachi would want her to be happy with her life choices, Sarada took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck.

Whether she stayed or not, her family would always be with her.


	9. 3 Seconds

Three Seconds, A Drabble

Written by: Karma's Slave/ OriginalLadyScythe on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto/Boruto Franchise.

Pairing: ShikaSara/SaraShika

Prompt: Freestyle

I guess Slightly AU?

* * *

"Sarada…Go All Out" he said to her.

She told him three seconds with that confident smile on her face, as the young Uchiha walked up to him her hand reaching up to meet his own.

Neither one of them falters at the skin on skin contact of their fingers. Sarada's fingers felt cool against the warmth of his own fingers.

It was certainly tempting to want to intertwine her fingers with his, like most kids their age would do but Shikadei didn't. It would be troublesome for the young Nara.

Nearly getting lost in thought but as Sarada moved her hand away, it was the loss of contact the quickly brought Shikadei out of his head. "Huh!" he could have sworn that moment between them felt longer.

He watched as Sarada exited the room and head off for her match and the young Uchiha wasn't lying when she said three seconds.

How troublesome.


End file.
